Teen Titans Clone Wars Adventures: Star Legion
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: A crossover fanfic of mine! Follow the adventures of the 187th clone legion, under Starfire's command, as they take on separatist threats all over the galaxy! StarxRob fitted in there somehow. Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

TEEN TITANS THE CLONE WARS: STAR LEGION

CHAPTER ONE

_debrief: The 187__th__ "Star" Legion is a battalion of clones under the command of Kori'ander "Starfire", and clone commander Tamaran. These troops are decorated like bomb squad troopers, but with the colors switched. There are other differences as well, but we'll go over them at a later date. Here we go then._

The Venator was quiet. The lights were all out, the deck droids were cleaning the hallways, and the ship was on auto pilot. Everything was simply normal, except for a restless presence on the ship. Commander Tamaran started following the shadowy being as soon as it caught his eye. He stopped following when it hit the lunch room, and he turned on the lights.

"General?" He said, a little disappointed at his find.

"Commander Tamaran!" Starfire replied, a little startled. "I was hungry, so I came to have a snack of midnight." Starfire continued, sounding embarrassed.

"Uh, right. Good night General." Commander Tamaran turned for his bedroom. Then, all the Venator's lights turned on, the ship's alarms blaring. All naval officers rushed to the command deck.

"Status report!" Admiral Wilhuff Tardis inquired of the naval clones what was happening.

"Sepies coming out of hyperspace!" One of them shouted.

Several Separatist cruisers ushered out of hyperspace and fired at the _Starbolt_.

"Raise all forward shields!" The Admiral yelled.

"Raising all shields."

Over a PA system, a naval clone shouted the following.

"All pilots to your fighters! All troopers, prepare for boarding! General Starfire, Commander Tamaran, please arrive at deck."

When Starfire and Tamaran had reached the deck, Starfire asked,

"Please! Admiral! What is our trouble?"

"See for yourself," The Admiral pulled up a close up picture of the command cruiser.

"Separatist General Blackfire's fleet!" Tamaran said in a shock.

"My sister? This trouble is worse than I thought!"

"Indeed General."

"Get the boarding crafts underway, TX-23." Blackfire ordered from her chair.

"Roger Roger!" The grey and tan tactical droid walked away.

"Aw, sis, you're losing your touch. Finding you was almost too easy." Blackfire sat, confident of victory.

Several boarding crafts left the hanger bay of Blackfire's cruiser. Escorted by a wave of Vulture droids, the craft crashed into the hanger of the _Starbolt._ Several Clones entered the hanger and mounted a defense. The boarding crafts started unloading silver blue and black commando droids.

"GET THEM!" On this command, all the clones began firing.

"Blast them."

"Roger roger." At this all the commando droids began attacking.

Streaks of red and blue filled the hanger bay, each side taking casualties. At the command deck, the entry doors opened, revealing more commando droids. Starfire, Commander Tamaran, and Admiral Tardis began taking out the droid invaders. They had almost won, when all of a sudden the droids stopped firing. The heroic trio stared at the entrance, until Blackfire appeared. They then gasped.

"Hey sis!" Blackfire greeted.

"Ya miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

TEEN TITANS THE CLONE WARS: STAR LEGION

CHAPTER 2

Commander Tamaran wasted no time in attempting to shoot Blackfire. The dark haired Tamaranian quickly flew out of the blaster bolt's path. She then threw a Starbolt at the feet of Tamaran and Tardis. The admiral and clone commander were knocked into the targeting computers of the ship. Then sibling rivalry set off. The two sisters were, for the most part, equally matched. Starbolt met Starbolt, fist met fist, and kicks crossed.

"You are most skilled, sister," Starfire said. "But you will _never_ win!"

Starfire shot an eye blast. Blackfire was knocked into the wall by the beam. Black and blue Magna Guards entered. After shocking every Naval clone, the droids' lives were cut short by starbolts and blaster shots. Blackfire got up and shot an eye beam at her sister.

Commander Tamaran jumped in the way.

"UGH!"

He fell, holding his chest.

"Commander Tamaran!" Starfire ran to her clone trooper. Tamaran might have been Starfire's clone commander, but he was also her friend.

"It's alright general.. I'll be okay." Tamaran started to rise. Blackfire took this opportunity to flee. Starfire chased after her. Racing through and blasting down the halls of _The Starbolt_, the two sisters finally locked in combat at the boarding tube. Blackfire dragged Starfire onto her command ship, and closed the tube. Starfire was surrounded by Commando droids. She surrendered, and Blackfire's forces left the system.

"The general's been captured." Admiral Tardis said. "Get a message to General Grayson. We need help."

Robin's fleet was blockading the planet Tornea when Naval commander Flossum got the massage. He went to Robin.

"They're stationed in the Outer Rim, near the planet Tatooine."

"All ships prepare to depart for the Outer Rim." Robin ordered. As the ships went into hyperspace, he said, "Hang on Star. I'm coming."


End file.
